Family is Important
by musicandbookfreak4life
Summary: Modern time.Robin and Marian have a 5 year old son,but they aren't together. I've brought Andromeda and Elizabeth in to complete the story. Marian is Andy's god daughter, Andy is an orphan this time and lives with Marian. Longer summary inside.
1. Getting Ready

**Okay I haven't given up on my other story it's just this idea has been in my and has been spreading like a cancer. Now I have to write it down or I will probably die… so anyway**

**Summary: Modern time. Robin and Marian have a 5 year old son, but they aren't together. R/M W/D M/E J/A A/OC R/OC (G/M one sided). Ps I've brought Andromeda and Elizabeth in to complete the story. Marian is Andy's god daughter, Andy is an orphan this time and lives with Marian.**

**I don't Robin Hood or the characters…. Sadly they belong to BBC and Tiger Aspect, but if I did own it Marian would not be dead and she and Robin would be together forever!**

Family is Important

Marian Fitzwalter stood in her room with her god daughter Andy. Andy was going on her second date with a boy from school, Sam Smith, and Marian and her ex fiancée, Robin Locksley were accompanying them. Now she stood in front of her bedroom mirror modeling dresses with Andy and her best friend Djaq, who was there to baby sit Marian and Robin's son, Malcolm.

She took out a short brown, casual dinner dress, with short sleeves and changed into it. "What do you think?" she asked the two people that were helping pick a dress to wear. Maria's hair had curls in her hair, and black high heels were on her feet.

"Perfect," said Andy, "it looks beautiful."

"I agree," said Djaq.

"Ok then so I'm wearing this," said Marian, "and what are you wearing Andy?"

"I will be wearing this," Andy stood up and took off her bath robe. "What do you think?" It was a black silk, knee high dress, with gold embellished jewels. It complemented Andy's long brown hair, and the silk fitted her skin perfectly. She had a pair of Nariko earrings, a gold clutch bag, and a pair of solid black flats

"You look beautiful Andromeda," Marian said with a tear in her eye, "Sam is lucky kid."

"Mommy," just then Malcolm came into the room holding tiger stuff animal, "Daddy's here."

"Alright baby boy," Marian lifted him up and carried him downstairs. At the top of the flight she set Malcolm down and fixed her dress.

Djaq walked down first "Hey Robin," she said.

"Hey Djaq," Robin smiled at her.

"Daddy!" shouted Malcolm running down the steps and ran up to Robin.

Robin lifted his son up into a hug and placed a kiss on his forehead, "Hey little man. Djaq where are the girls?"

"Introducing Andy Hart," Djaq yelled out.

Andy walked down the stairs and did a twirl at the bottom to show off her dress. _She_ _looked beautiful_, thought Robin.

"You look beautiful, Andy. You better remind that boy if he does anything that I don't like I have no problem hitting him."

"Yes that is very nice of you," Marian was now coming down the stairs, "Wow I haven't seen you in a suit like that since forever."

Robin turned around and froze when he saw Marian. She looked beautiful. It was simple dress that fitted her perfectly with her curves, and her hair fell perfectly to her shoulders.

"You look good Marian," said Robin smiling

"Thanks," responded Marian, "and you don't look bad yourself." They stared with smiles on their faces.

"Ok," Andy spoke up, "We have to go now or we'll be late. See ya Djaq, and bye Malcolm." She gave Djaq a hug, and then knelt down to give Malcolm a kiss on the cheek before walking out the door.

"Alright see ya later little man," Robin said.

"Be good Malcolm, I love you," said Marian she turned to Robin, "Let's go."

"May I have your arm?" asked Robin.

"Alright," she said and wrapped her arm around Robin's, and they walked to the car.

"Have fun, but not too much!" Djaq yelled and waved bye.

They were now on their way to Andy's date, and everyone was excited. No one knew though the drama that would evolve that night.

**A/N: End of chapter next is the date with our 2 lovely couples….. Now questions or comments? Please review! Marian's dress was inspired by a picture I saw on: .**

**And Andy's was from: . I honestly love how both dresses look but I really like Andy's the most.**


	2. The Date

**A/N: I'm back any how thanks to my reviewers Love you guys… the URL to Andy's and Marian's dresses are on my profile. I know I said I would put drama in the story, but I decided to let everyone have a happy night and left the drama out. Hope you like the story….**

**I sadly don't own Robin Hood**

The Date

"Okay so you both need to behave," said Andy, "I really like him, and I think he likes me and I don't want you two messing this up."

"Oh don't worry Andy," replied Robin, "we'll behave."

"Aren't Sam's parents coming?" asked Marian.

"Yes," answered Andy, "so you guys can talk to them and I can talk with Sam."

A few minutes later they trio pulled into the restaurant, _English Rose,_ Robin went to park the car as Andy and Marian went to find Sam.

"Andy over here," said a voice. Andy turned around to see Sam and his parents, and she led Marian over to them. "Andy it's good to see you again, and you look very beautiful."

"You look nice as well Sam," she replied, "Sam this is Marian," she gestured to Marian, "And she is my god mother."

"Hello again Mrs. Fitzwalter, it's good to see you."

"You as well Sam and these must be your parents," looking at the two adults next to him, she stretched out her hand, "I'm Marian."

"And I'm Robin," said Robin walking up too them.

"It is nice to meet you, I'm James and this is my wife Amelia." Then a pager went off signally that their table was ready.

"So Andy, Sam tells you are interested in theater." Said Amelia, "Have you ever seen a show on Broadway?"

"Actually my dad use to take me to see a show every year. We've seen Hairspray, The Lion King, Chicago, and my favorite by far was Wicked."

"That is amazing." Said Sam, "I've always wanted to go to New York City."

"Traveling has always part of the Hart family," said Marian, "Whether it was to Italy, Spain, France, England, or the family's favorite, Ireland." Robin who remembered the incident in Ireland all too well started laughing.

"We should tell them the story," he said, "He will need to know what kind of trouble she attracts."

"Believe me sir," Sam replied, "Andy and I have been science partners for a long time, and when you get to design your own experiments you realize that she thinks whatever is safe should be outlawed."

"In science we are supposed to be curios and question things, and I think I did a good job of doing that," defended Andy.

"Well we did find out how Mrs. Workman will treat you after setting her hair on fire." Everyone laughed at that.

The rest of dinner went on fine. Sam and Andy talked about things they liked. James, Amelia, Robin, and Marian talked about several things: news, politics, vacation spots, and sports.

Then Andy saw a man in black enter the building that she recognized all too well. That man was Guy Gisborne. He was there with short, shriveled up old man, Vaisey Sheriff. Andy was hoping that they would go to the other side of the restaurant, but of course they did not. They were seated a few tables away. Gisborne looked right at Marian when he sat down. He started talking with "The Sheriff" as he liked to be called. Every once and a while they would look at their table.

Andy thought he was going to come over to where they were, but then the check came. Both parties were out of building in five minutes.

"I had fun tonight," Sam said, "Do you want to go see a movie on Friday together?"

"Yes," Andy replied, "but let's just have it be the two of us."

"I agree that only we should go next time."

Then the horn too Sam's car came into earshot, and he left. "I'll call you tomorrow," said Sam and walked to the car.

Andy walked to her car just as Marian got out. "I left my purse inside I'll be back."

As Marian walked towards the door, Guy Gisborne met her there with Marian's purse. Andy and Robin watched as the two adults shook hands and talked to each other. Andy wanted run up, and pull Marian away from that weasel. Marian didn't know Guy like she did. He was ruthless, obsessive, idiotic, controlling, and forceful. Marian touched Guy's arm, and Robin's face darkened.

"Jealous, Robin?" Andy asked with a hint of humor.

"I'm not jealous. Marian and I broke up a long time ago, and she can date whoever she wants. I mean I have Jessica. As long as Marian is happy, I'm fine with whomever she dates."

Marian and Guy looked as if they were exchanging numbers before their said goodbyes, and she came back towards the car.

"Here she comes thank god. I don't know how anyone could stand to be near Gisborne that long," Andy spoke with an obvious tone of resentment.

"Wait," Robin said, "Gisborne as in Guy Gisborne?"

"We'll talk later Robin," she said just as Marian opened the door.

Marian reached the door of the restaurant just as a man in black leather with black hair opened the door holding her purse.

"Excuse me," Marian spoke to the man, "that purse is mine."

"Oh well you left at your table, and I thought I could catch you before you left." He handed her the purse, "I'm Guy Gisborne." He held out his hand.

"Marian Fitzwalter and thank you," they shook hands, "My whole life is basically in this bag."

"Oh is that why it's so huge and very heavy?"

They laughed and she placed her hand on his arm. It took a few moments before she removed it.

"Hey," said Guy, "This is my first time coming here, do you have anything to recommend?"

"The chicken parmesan is amazing here."

""Would you like to meet up tomorrow and get some coffee or something? We could talk about why your bag is so heavy."

"Ah sure," Marian took out her phone, "What's your number?"

The two exchanged phone numbers. Marian said she would call him about the coffee.

When she got to car she said, "That man Guy was super sweet and brought my purse out for me."

"Hey Sam wants to take me out to the movies on Friday, is that alright?" Andy asked her guardian, who looked at Robin.

"Sam's a good kid so sure," Robin agreed.

Andy said thank you. On the way home the trio said talked about the date. It wasn't long until they reached Marian's house and Djaq was asking how the date went.

"I'm going to check on Malcolm then I tell you," Marian replied walking up the stairs

"I'll come with," said Robin following her up the steps.

Marian opened the door to Malcolm's room quietly. He was asleep under his Toy Story blanket. The two walked over and gave their son a kiss on his forehead before heading downstairs.

"Thanks for coming it meant a lot to Andy," said Marian.

"It was the least I could do," Robin said with his annoying cheeky grin, "I mean I have to get to know someone before I shoot them."

"Goodnight Robin."

"Goodnight Marian." Robin left and Marian closed the door.

"So," Djaq's voice cut in, "How did it go?"

With that Andy, Marian, and Djaq sat on the couch and started to tell Djaq about the whole night.

**End of Chapter. Criticism is welcomed. Please review! Next chapter Guy and Marian's coffee date, Malcolm and Robin spend time together, We meet Jessica, See the rest of the gang, and we meet the bad guys.**


End file.
